Space Dancing (An Animated Adventure) (Jomaribryan's version)
Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) is the 14th Wiggles video. This is also the first full-length Wiggles video to feature the characters being animated in CGI (although previous videos featured animated music videos for the songs Caveland and Jimmy The Elf). It only features 6 songs, the smallest amount of any Wiggles video. Song List #The Zeezap Song #What's This Button For? #Heading in the Right Direction #Eagle Rock #Fergus' Jig #Dance Your Gloomies Away #Going Home Credits See here Transcript See here Release Dates *'Australia:' March 3, 2003 (VHS), March 17, 2003 (DVD) *'North America:' August 12, 2003 (Screener Copy VHS), September 9, 2003 (HiT Entertainment Official VHS/DVD), October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom:' February 18, 2008 Album Main articles: Eagle Rock! (feat. Ross Wilson), Wiggle Bay (album) This video did not have an album companion of its own, but all 6 songs were included at the end of the Wiggle Bay album, and all songs except Fergus' Jig were included in the Eagle Rock! single CD. Trivia *Much of the background music is from TV Series 1, including new recordings of Captain Feathersword's Theme & Morty's Theme, as well as Latin Number when Captain is entering the spaceship. All except the latter were later used in DVDs featuring the Taiwanese Wiggles, as well as their television series. *The Wigglehouse lounge room has a different design in this video. **For example: ***The orange dotted carpet has been replaced with a red and dark blue checker design. ***The fireplace has a slightly different design. ***The pictures on the wall have been changed to illustrations of Dorothy the Dinosaur, as well as promotional photos from TV Series 2. *Fergus' Jig was shortened. *This is the first Wiggles VHS cover where it has the new ABC Video logo. *If you count the Gloomies disguising themselves as Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff in this video, this video marks the fourth time Greg wears a blue shirt, the third time Jeff wears a red shirt, the second time Anthony wears a yellow shirt, and the second time Murray wears a purple shirt. *Because there are only six songs in this video, there is no album of this. Instead, all songs from the video were included on the Wiggle Bay album. *This video shows that The Wiggles look like CGI animated cartoons in Jeff's dreams but in videos such as Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, TV special The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park, and Series 2 episode Wiggle Food, The Wiggles look normal in Jeff's dreams. *This video was finished in October 2002 as it was seen as a trailer on the Wiggle Bay DVD. Fun fact is that it was finished the same day as Wiggle Bay got released on VHS & DVD in Australia. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * The screener VHS has no previews at the beginning whatsoever. Category:The Wiggles Videos Category:The Wiggles Videos Released by HIT Entertainment